


Off Day

by SandersFander1820 (RobinPlaysTrumpet15)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/SandersFander1820
Summary: On an off day, Patton seeks out someone to spend his day with.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Kudos: 40





	Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "an unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it".

Patton had been having an off sort of day. He’d woken up feeling… weird. There wasn’t really a better way to describe it. He just felt wrong. The mindscape outside all their windows was vaguely dreary and looked a bit as if it would rain later. Patton himself just felt kinda like sitting somewhere alone and crying, though he wasn’t sure what about. Nothing seemed wrong. He just felt… bad.

So what Patton usually did in a situation like this was spend time with his fellow sides.

Roman was always a good bet for distracting himself from these unwanted feelings. He was often boisterous and loud, smiling frequently. His regal demeanor often helped to lift Patton’s spirits when other avenues seemed to fail.

But this particular morning, Roman declined Patton’s offer of hanging out. Roman told Patton rather solemnly that he would be going on a quest in the Imagination for a couple of days, and would not be able to bring Patton along. He did sometimes, bring the other sides along on days of questing and adventuring. But he claimed that it could be “rather perilous” and that Patton was “needed here to help Thomas should he need it”.

So Patton, being a good sport and all, smiled and wished him luck. He gave Roman a hug and a quick peck to his cheek, and then sent him on his way.

As soon as Roman’s back was turned, Patton’s smile fell and the urge to cry alone returned, this time a little stronger and suddenly with a reason.

But Patton refused to spend the day that way. He was the optimism of the group, the Dad, the happy pappy Patton. He wouldn’t mope around when there was work to be done and people to make smile.

So Patton looked towards Logan next. Sometimes Logan was willing to let Patton sit with him while he worked out the schedule. It didn’t require a whole lot of concentration, and Logan had once admitted that, on occasion, it was nice to have Patton was a background distraction. Just to change things up and keep himself from getting burnt out. Not because he liked Patton’s presence or anything like that. No, not at all.

But Logan, too, was busy. Thomas had recently been faced with a lot of scheduling conflicts and some conundrums of the logical and scientific sort, and Logan couldn’t spare any time to “babysit” Patton.

He wouldn’t admit it, but that one stung a little. He was sure Logan didn’t mean it. The logical side was just stressed, and he and Patton did tend to work against each other from time to time, so he understood the slightly shortened temperament.

Though, that didn’t mean that Patton wasn’t left with a tighter smile than before and a chest that was aching just a hair harsher than he could generally handle.

He stood in the hallway for a moment, just fighting down the bubble of emotion that was fighting its way up through his lungs. He had to keep it together, after all. If he got too upset, it would start to affect Thomas, and then the others would notice because their jobs would get a lot harder rather suddenly.

Once again, he shook himself, settling on his next course of action. Roman and Logan were busy, but Patton still had a friend left. His _best_ friend. Well, he hoped, anyway.

Patton found himself plastering on the widest, truest smile that he possibly could, and knocking jovially on Virgil’s bedroom door.

“Virgil!” Patton called, careful not to be too loud. “Are you up yet?”

He heard an answering groan that was followed by a couple of thumps and a few seconds of silence. Then the door was opening a little, revealing Thomas’ anxious side, still dressed in his pajamas and rumpled from sleep. His hair was all over the place, messy and knotted from rolling in the sheets. (Virgil was not a still, nor sound, sleeper.) He squinted harshly against the hallway light, peering up at Patton like his presence at the door was offensive.

Patton was already bracing himself for rejection.

“Hey, kiddo! I can tell you’ve just woken up, but I wanted to see if you wanted to spend the day together.” Patton smiled encouragingly. “We could bake cookies or do some puzzles, or we could drink some cocoa and have a movie marathon. Interested?”

Virgil took a few seconds to answer, rubbing at his eyes and stifling a yawn.

“No offense, Pat, but… all of that sounds kind of awful.”

Patton’s heart dropped straight into his stomach.

“Oh!” He tried to keep his tone light. “Well, did you have any ideas? We could-”

“I just want to lay down in the dark, Patton. I don’t feel great today.”

“Oh,” Patton said again, feeling like a broken record. “Well, can I get you anything? I’ll go and make some soup or something, and I’ll check in on you later-”

Patton was already backing away from the door, retreating. He could feel his chest tightening, his throat beginning to sting. His eyes were becoming just _this_ side of wet with welling tears. He prayed a little that Virgil didn’t notice, or that if he did, he didn’t comment. Because now Patton really did just want to go back to his room and cry for awhile.

“Well, I hope you feel better, kiddo-”

Virgil’s hand shot out quicker than Patton would have expected the anxious side could do anything right now and caught his shirt.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want you with me, Pat,” Virgil admitted in a soft tone, now seeming much more awake than he was a second ago. Patton tried to tell himself it wasn’t because Virgil knew he was about to cry. “I would just rather we sit and nap today.”

Patton was quiet, unsure how to respond. He was doing his best not to get his hopes up. Virgil could still change his mind, and Patton would never fault him for that.

“Is that- Is that okay?” Virgil asked, all mumbled words and shy tones.

Patton smiled at his friend, hoping the look wasn’t too sad.

“Of course that’s okay.”

Virgil smiled gratefully at him.

“Tell you what,” Patton started, sounding a lot more sure of himself this time. “How about I go change into some better cuddling clothes, and then I’ll come join you. Okay? Might even grab some cocoa if you were at all interested in that. Yeah?”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Alright,” Patton sighed, pressing a peck of a kiss to Virgil’s temple quickly. “I’ll be back in just a few.”

It took Patton just about ten minutes to be changed and have his hands full of two mugs of hot chocolate, padding his way back up the stairs. The feeling from earlier was still there, lingering in the depths of his lungs, but it had lessened by the offer of cuddles from his best friend.

He joined Virgil in his bedroom, setting the mugs on the nightstand to cool while they curled up together under the heavy duvet. Virgil’s room was often kept cool, but not uncomfortably so. Virgil slept better in a cool environment with plenty of warm, heavy blankets on top of him.

Virgil tucked himself into Patton’s chest, all but burying his nose into the skin of Patton’s neck. They laid there together for what seemed like ages, drifting through Almost Dreams and floating a little bit. Their hot chocolate was cooling to vaguely room temperature cocoa on the nightstand, but who really cared? Patton certainly didn’t. Especially not when Virgil yawned and shifted, pulling away from Patton far enough for the both of them to lock eyes.

“Thanks, Pat,” Virgil mumbled, sleepy. He leaned forward again, pressing his lips to Patton’s.

They hadn’t kissed a whole lot before. It had only been a handful of times, and in all of those times, Patton had been the one to kiss Virgil. So, understandably, Patton hadn’t seen this coming. Honestly, just a moment ago, he’d been convinced Virgil was actually asleep.

But this was better. So much better.

Patton sighed into the kiss, flattening his hands against Virgil’s back and pressing them both closer together.

“Any time, Virge,” he promised against the other side’s lips.

Any time. Because Virgil was worth it and this was so much better than crying alone in his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. I would love to hear what you thought. This was originally posted on my tumblr and [you can find it here](https://sandersfander1820.tumblr.com/post/189758777018/off-day).


End file.
